The Royal Wedding
by michiyorain
Summary: Maybe, King Alibaba should have given it more thought when he invited Kougyoku's family, Sinbad and his eight generals, and his friends from Reim. Then, maybe, he could make it to his wedding day in one piece. Too late. The invitations did say they should all arrive a week before the actual wedding as per tradition. He should have expected the extra baggage. 7YL. Multiple pairings.
1. 1st day: Prologue

**You are cordially invited to witness the wedding of King Alibaba Saluja and Princess Ren Kougyoku in the Royal Palace of Balbadd on the 8****th**** day of the 8****th**** month of the 6****th**** year of the New Age. Festivities will start one week before the ceremony so please come and stay with us as we celebrate this joyful union.**

The invitations were sent to the leaders of all the countries of the world three months before the wedding. As per tradition in the Royal House of Balbadd, the king's marriage festivities would start a week before the actual wedding, and continued until the couple returned from their honeymoon which started three days after the wedding. The current record for the longest royal wedding party was four months. Guests were expected to arrive before the festivities started in order to honor the soon-to-be-wedded couple. But, actually, in reality, it was just so they'd actually remember to congratulate the couple before they get swept along in the celebration. It is a week long, and nobody could stay sober when there's delicious food and free flowing alcohol everywhere.

King Alibaba stood on the balcony overlooking the city and the sea which was teeming with large ships and small fishing boats. The breeze carried the smell of cooked food and perfumes. The sun was shining brightly in the mid-morning sky as he gazed over his beloved kingdom. He could hear the music and laughter waft through the palace and the king was elated with joy. His kingdom had come a long way to achieve the same happiness he had once envied Sindria for. The slums were no more and people were happy with their lifestyles and freedom. Since free trade was established between all the kingdoms after the Great War six years ago which eradicated Al-Thamen once and for all, Balbadd had become a more prosperous kingdom than it had ever been before. Ever since jurisdiction had been given back to him, Alibaba had done his best to realize the ideals he fought tooth and nail to protect. He proved to them that he wasn't naïve in envisioning his country unlike Sinbad and Kouen used to.

"Alibaba, I've been looking everywhere for you," Kougyoku appeared on the doorway, walking over to her future husband. Alibaba threw her an apologetic look and opened his arms to receive her. Kougyoku willingly walked into his arms and followed Alibaba's gaze as they watched over the capital city, "They're arriving soon. You better get changed."

Alibaba smelled her fragrant soft hair, "Don't I look fine already?" he might be wearing robes fit for a king but Kougyoku always had a keen eye for fashion and he bet she had already set out the clothes he's supposed to wear in his bed. She never did forgive sloppiness. Even Morgiana never stood a chance. And speaking of the Fanalis…

"Had Morgiana arrived yet?" he asked Kougyoku. He was getting a bit worried that she might not be able to attend the wedding. As a general, royal body guard, human rights commissioner, and ambassador of the Kingdom of Balbadd, Morgiana had taken on a lot of duties since she served Alibaba when he became king. Add to that the two years she used to be his lover and had performed the duties of a queen by his side. But that was four years ago and they had both moved on. Morgiana had been with him when he was just a runaway prince and even when they were together and even when they're not, nothing would change the fact that he had loved her and he always will. When they broke up, many people thought that was the end of Balbadd's most powerful household vessel holder, but the two of them had proven them wrong. Their friendship, which had always been there, stood the test and here they are, king and general, friends and allies.

"She hasn't. She's running a little late. I wonder what's keeping her," Kougyoku, of course, knew about that certain bit of the past but she never begrudged the both of them that. He had been close friends with Kougyoku ever since she was his brother's intended, she knows the ordeals he went through. And Kougyoku truly adored Morgiana from the bottom of her heart. She had only ever recognized two women as her sisters, Ren Hakuei and Morgiana. The princess would admit that she too had come a long way to get to this point in her life: willingly getting married to the true love of her life.

When she was younger, a bit more sheltered and innocent, she had fallen in love with the king of the Seven Seas, Sinbad. But after the war, the Kou Empire proposed an eternal truce with the Seven Seas Alliance on the condition that King Sinbad would marry a princess of Kou. Her fragile heart broke when Ren Hakuei was married to a reluctant Sinbad two weeks later. She had despaired in her little corner as she watched the only man she thought she'd ever love marry the woman she had always wanted to be. But what broke her out of her reverie was the emperor of the Kou Empire, her respected brother Ren Kouen himself. He had found her wallowing in a dark corner of the garden and told her the truth. Ren Hakuei had sacrificed herself in her sister's place. "He may never hurt you but, nonetheless, he will make you miserable. Hakuei told me that your greatest wish was for love. If that's the case, my dear youngest sister, Sinbad is not the man I would give you to," she had cried over Sinbad for the last time that night and the next month, she was sent to Balbadd as Kou's official ambassador to what was just being built as the continent's greatest trade city.

It was amazing that she had been there all throughout Morgiana and Alibaba's two year relationship and now, she was marrying the man from the very couple which had inspired her to believe in finding her true love and the woman was the first to congratulate her and her fiancé when they broke the news of their impending nuptials. Kougyoku would not lie. Even her relationship with Alibaba was not a perfect one. They had their fair share of fights, and at many points of their relationship, Kougyoku had found herself expecting that their relationship wouldn't last for another year. But it didn't, and now, after a tiring trial from Ren Kouen for the hand of his youngest sister, King Alibaba is set to marry Princess Kougyoku in seven days. Kougyoku seriously prayed every night that the world wouldn't end until then.

"She might ruin our surprise for her." She said worriedly.

"I told her to leave the work for later." Alibaba sighed in exasperation at the thought that Morgiana might miss the festivities. She did like dancing and eating the most. And she'd see all her friends again, that's always a bonus.

"You can't blame her. The central government is going on holiday for the next three months,"

Alibaba almost nodded his head before blushing red and blowing a fuse, "Three months?! You want three months?!" he almost yelled.

Kougyoku blushed a fiery red and tried to cover her face with the sleeves of her dress as she tried to look at anywhere but Alibaba's face, "Y-yes. I thought you deserved it. Y-you've never had a real vacation since you became king, right? I should know. I've always been here the whole time."

"It's not a vacation! It's our honeymoon! I'm certainly not getting any rest and neither are you!" Alibaba suddenly blurted before he realized what he was saying. Needless to say, that was the end of their conversation as Kougyoku whipped out Vinea in embarrassment and knocked him out.

* * *

**Because my plot bunnies just keep running all over my mind so they had to be let loose. :)**


	2. 1st day: Arrival

Aladdin let out a sound of awe as the city of Balbadd loomed into view. The trade city was more colorful than he had ever seen it, which was during the celebration of its re-establishment. The 19-year-old Magi had just come all the way from Magnostadt on his flying turban. He had been serving there as an adjunct professor at the academy since his mission of preventing this world from being a repeat of Alma Toran had been fulfilled at the defeat of Empress Gyokuen and Al-Sarmen at the Great War six years ago.

He had wanted to continue Matal Mogamett's dream of a better life for magicians but unlike the deceased chancellor, he would teach the magicians not to treat the non-magicians as mere cattle.

But even though tremendously powerful and wise, the older professors deemed Aladdin to be too young to shoulder such a responsibility so they gave him a reprieve- they gave him a post he can leave at any time so he can see the world and do whatever he wants. He was a young man after all, not even in his twenties. It would be a shame if he didn't get to enjoy life if he was forced to mature so fast. The boy had already been through enough hardships in his youth, and they want him to relax as much as he can. Because as much as they'd all help him, taking the mantle of a whole country of magicians will never be an easy job.

So they reassured the boy the freedom to come and go as he pleases and that they'd always be there for him to come back to because Magnostadt is already his home. Needless to say, Aladdin had shed a few tears at the prospect of a home. Which was then immediately converted into great joy when Professor Myers smashed his face into her ample boobs once her emotions got the better of her at the sight of his tears.

Aladdin drooled at the memories of his professor's accidental boob hugs. She had always been his favorite, aside from that one time with Professor Irene when she was drunk at the annual faculty party. Best five suffocating minutes of his life _so far_.

The Magi opted to fly low when he entered the vicinity of the city so he could look closer at the decorations. The streets were lined with flowers, offering from every citizen for the royal couple, and since they were well loved, the streets were overflowing with petals that only people can pass by the smaller streets while carts were limited to the main street which were also congested with flowers and tables slowly being laden with newly cooked food from every household. The people were all busy with the big wedding, seeing as it would be the only royal wedding Balbadd would ever get to celebrate for the next twenty or so years. Alibaba had made it clear that he would only marry one woman in his lifetime and would not take a concubine so he was closing down the Royal Harem during his reign unlike his predecessors who had multiple wives and several concubines.

Aladdin followed the main street, waving at a few people who recognized the young Magi and catching some treats thrown at him by jolly housewives. His heart heavy with excitement and his arms laden with food, Aladdin flew his turban over the large front gates and kept going higher and higher until he came to level with the balcony he was sure was just at the right side of the throne room. He didn't expect to find Kougyoku walking back into the throne room in a hurry so she had already disappeared before he managed to swallow the cookie on his mouth and call out to her. But it was all well since he did find his best friend unconscious on the ground. Seeing as this was a common occurrence with Kougyoku, Aladdin landed on the balcony and proceeded to tap the passed out king with his foot. "Alibaba-kun! Alibaba-kun! Congratulations!" but when the king continued to be deaf to the world, Aladdin summoned his magic to dump water from the nearby fountain onto the king.

The results were instantaneous. Alibaba abruptly sat up spluttering and choking. "Not again, Kou-chan!" he had pleaded before he heard manly laughter coming from someone who was definitely not his sweet, violent intended. "Wha-Alladin!" a wide grin split his face as he took in the sight of his best friend. Alibaba pulled his friend into a hug that was gladly returned, "Seriously, dude, don't scare me like that! I thought Kougyoku was trying to drown me again! I've had enough with the last 38 times, thank you very much!"

Aladdin laughed heartily at his king. Apparently, drowning more than six times a year was a real and ever present danger to Alibaba. As they say, _choose your own poison_, Aladdin thought as Alibaba continued to grumble about stresses of the last few days of preparation for his wedding.

"I'm expecting Sinbad and his contingency to arrive late in the afternoon. Mu and Titus and my friends from Reim would be arriving around that time too." Alibaba told him as they entered into the side of the throne room. Aladdin had volunteered to magically wring the water out of Alibaba's wet clothes but the king had refused, saying that Kougyoku had ordered him to change his clothes anyway. Now they were on their way to the king's chambers, walking on their leisure and being stopped by maids to be asked to try out foods and drinks which the two happily obliged, "Her family is swinging by tonight before the banquet starts though Ren Kouha might be arriving a bit later since he's coming from the Tenzan plateau," Alibaba may be dense but he did notice the subtle jolt of his best friend once the name 'Kouha' rolled off his lips.

But Aladdin continued to walk and nod at him with a smile on his face. And actually, the reason he noticed this miniscule gesture was because it was not the first time he observed it. It actually had been happening for quite a while, two years to be exact, and Alibaba had already tested out his theory that Aladdin would always have a reaction when Ren Kouha was brought into the conversation.

The only people he had told about this little quirk of Aladdin's were Morgiana and Kougyoku. Morgiana had immediately sworn excruciating pain upon 'that midget from Kou' for daring to do one of his crazy tricks on their blue Magi while Kougyoku agreed that Kouha must have done something crazy and particularly traumatizing to the Magi and had promised to investigate if she meets Kouha during her quarterly personal reports back in her homeland. It bothered them more when Kouha apparently said that he doesn't know anything about it. The three of them thought the matter was getting more suspicious since Kouha is known for his eccentricity and Aladdin is a very brave soul.

Alibaba excused himself for a few minutes to quickly change his clothes while Aladdin stood outside his room.

As the young Magi leaned against the wall humming to himself, he thought about all the fun things he gets to do with everyone once they all arrive. He had always visited all of them as frequently as he could, but it's hard when all of them had taken different paths in different places. Even he had found what he wished to do with his life and that was to be the next Chancellor of Magnostadt and he knows that's an extremely time consuming venture. He was just glad that all his friends supported his dreams fully and everyone had high hopes that he can someday fulfill it. He was contented because even if they're not together, he could feel all their love pushing him to do his best.

"Aladdin-chan!"

Aladdin straightened up and smiled widely as Kougyoku approached him with a small contingency of Alibaba's officials. "Kougyoku. Congratulations!" he gave her a slight bow. Kougyoku thanked him and if he had seen Alibaba. Before the magi could answer, Alibaba came out of his room looking every bit like the king he is in royal red robes with gold trims and a red had with sapphires at the front.

"How do I look?" he asked the people aside his room as he spread his arms.

Aladdin gave him a thumbs up while Kougyoku smiled in satisfaction, "Much better!" she said and proceeded to lead him by the arm down the corridor, towing Aladdin on the other. "I've been looking for you! We must hurry! The Sindrian Royal vessel had just made port, they must be on their way to the palace now!" she explained.

Alibaba and Aladdin gave each other a look before shrugging. Seeing as the main street was clogged with decorations and tables, even a king's right of way would not be so much prioritized by the people. Sinbad and his group would probably need an hour to get from the port to the palace which on normal days would only take 15 minutes at most. Well, at least Sinbad wouldn't be bored with the traffic. The citizens were already passing around alcohol at this time of the day anyway.


	3. 1st day: Queen Hakuei of Sindria

The Sindrian royal vessel had arrived carrying the royal family and the eight generals. After being advised by soldiers at the port that traffic at the main street was at a standstill and the smaller streets were definitely unpassable at the moment, the queen had her magic carpet rolled out. Even though they could all fit in the magic tool, her four-year-old son Badr had requested that he wanted to pass through the town because it seemed more fun than flying over it. His father, King Sinbad, immediately agreed with his son and promised to look after him and take all his male generals with him. Pisti and Yamuraiha were more than happy to join their queen. Who knows what the men would be up to at the town. Sinbad and the men must have been excited at the prospect of free-flowing alcohol anyway.

After the heavily pregnant queen promised grave bodily harm to Sinbad if he were to ever lose their cute son at the bustling town, Jafar stepped in and assured her that he would watch over their little prince and their idiot king and make sure they actually make it to the palace before sundown. Though it did not help reassure the queen when in the middle of their conversation, little Badr, Sinbad, and Sharrkan had taken off running.

It took the combined efforts of the remaining seven generals to stop their queen from Djinn equipping.

So once calmed down and reminded to take it easy since she was in the eighth month of her pregnancy, the queen rode on the flying carpet with her loyal retainer, Seisyun Ri and Yamuraiha and her two-year-old daughter Dunya.

"Wow, they sure went all out." Seishyun Ri observed as he looked over the edge of the medium sized flying carpet.

"Yes, I heard it was expected to last for three months." Hakuei rubbed her swollen belly lovingly. An explosion from the ground ruffled the edges of her flying carpet but the queen wasn't fazed when it was then followed by the raucous laughter of who could only be her son and her husband. A vein popped in her forehead, an irritated smile on her face, "I swear all those two ever do is cause me trouble."

"Daddy, look at me!"

"Whoa, son, nice jump!"

"Sin, your son just jumped from a five story building!"

Seisyun Ri gulped in fear as a thick murderous aura enveloped his mistress. He prayed that they land soon so he could get as far away from the oncoming onslaught that was sure to befall the father and son duo. He was sure the king was still on probation with his wife when he encouraged his son to jump into his arms so they could 'get in time to the dining hall and finish eating before your mother finishes cooking'. His son had been in a tower and the king was on the courtyard ten stories below. Needless to say, the queen was not amused. And that incident happened just three days ago. The king just never learns.

He almost kissed the ground when they touched down on the courtyard of the royal palace. After helping the two ladies get off the carpet, he immediately diminished his presence lest he be recruited to murder the king of Sindria once and for all. However, the queen's dark aura instantly dissipated when Princess Kougyoku came running down the front steps to meet the new arrivals.

"Onee-sama, I hope you had a pleasant trip." Kougyoku said as she bowed to the older queen.

Hakuei patted her head, "Kougyoku-chan, congratulations on your wedding with Alibaba-kun. May you be blessed with happiness all through your marriage." Hakuei also gave a bow. Once she straightened up, she clapped her hand and with a gracious smile, asked that Alibaba be brought before her.

Alibaba froze in his spot behind Kougyoku. He had been forewarned about the little bits of 'encouragement' Kougyoku's family might impart from the bottom of their blessed hearts. But as always, no amount of preparation can make him ready for this. So he slowly walked towards the queen as if walking towards the executioner's block. If this is what he feels from the queen, what more from Kougyoku's three brothers, which included an emperor? Well, actually, he had it already done and over with the three brothers six months earlier when he personally asked Emperor Ren Kouen for his sister's hand in marriage. There were a lot of embarrassing and humiliating moments he would rather not discuss in case he gets a relapse of the nightmares he suffered for three months after that certain ordeal.

_Kougyoku is so much worth it, anyway,_ he told himself, _if she'd still have you even when you wet your pants in front of her once,_ he put his bravest game face on, _then she'd still have you even if you wet your pants again, provided, of course, that you beg her hard enough,_ and looked towards the queen only to be totally floored when he found her smiling beatifically down at him, add that to the fact that she was glowing from her pregnancy, Alibaba thought she was a goddess in the flesh. The young king felt a warm feeling spread through his heart and soothe his nerves.

He did not even notice Seisyun Ri frantically signaling him to run away, run away as far and as fast as he can.

"This is what I'd do to you if you ever hurt my dear Kougyoku-chan, only a thousand times more painful,"

Whatever pummeled him, whether it be an elephant or Hakuei's bare hand, Alibaba was no longer conscious enough to find out. The only thing he remembered was regretting not swinging by Sindria to personally inform Queen Hakuei about his intentions with Kougyoku months before the wedding. But who could blame him? It took him three months to recover from the maiming he got from Kougyoku's brothers. And right now, he's not even sure he'd recover enough to attend his own wedding. He was sure Kougyoku's family would kill him for real if they thought he was ditching Kougyoku on their wedding. He'd crawl to the altar if that's what it has to take, then.

Seisyun Ri prayed for the repose of King Alibaba's soul. Only King Sinbad had been strong and stupid enough to repeatedly fall for that trick and survive. Like he said before, the Sindrian king never learns.

Aladdin nonchalantly stepped over the bloodied corpse of his best friend to give the queen a little bow. "Onee-san, it's nice to see you again," he smiled widely at one of his oldest friends. He liked Hakuei especially since Hakuei had known and liked Ugo, too.

The queen gently patted the young Magi's head, "Have you been doing well, Aladdin-kun?"

The blue-haired Magi nodded enthusiastically, "I'm getting better and better at teaching, even my students and fellow professors said so!" he shared.

Hakuei let out a little laugh at her young friend's enthusiasm, "I'm happy if you're happy. Just visit us sometimes, alright? Badr likes you a lot," she placed her hands on her belly, "so will this one and as I do, too." She smiled in an unmistakably motherly way. Aladdin could not help but be drawn as he put his arms around the queen in a gentle embrace. Hakuei patted his head lovingly again, a gesture she bestowed only to him and Badr. It might not have been gradual but along the way, she had become like a mother, warm, gentle, strong and always loving.

Aladdin broke the embrace when he felt a little tug at his black robes and found little Dunya peering at him with glittering gold eyes. The two year old was an exact copy of her mother, except that she inherited her father's hair color and striking gold eyes. Like Badr, she was named after a person their parents didn't want to forget. Sinbad had loved his father a great deal and had always planned to name a son of his after the great man, while Yamraiha had wanted to honor her former regent's memory and hope that her daughter can carry the name and live a happy life for her namesake.

"Dunya-chan!" Aladdin exclaimed as he hoisted the bubbly little girl into his arms, "Have you been a good girl, Dunya-chan?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically, "Yes~, Magi-chama!" and then she crossed her arms, puffed her cheeks and pouted, "Badr won't pway with Dunya anymow!" she confessed to the Magi, "Badr not like me anymow?" her lower lip trembled and her eyes started to water.

Aladdin was at a loss of what to do and Yamraiha was just smiling as if her daughter wasn't about to cry, "She's been telling everyone that," the mother told him, "Badr had started martial arts training so he doesn't have as much time to play," The young prince was very excited at the prospect of learning from his uncles, the Eight Generals. He did always like getting to destroy things, anyway.

The blue haired Magi nodded understandingly. He smiled gently at the little girl and wiped her tears, "Don't worry, Dunya-chan. Nii-chan will play with you." The little girl instantly brightened up at the prospect, "And I'm sure Badr-kun could play with us, too."

Aladdin carried the little girl into the palace when Kougyoku told the new arrivals to wait in the banquet hall for the others. Dunya was excitedly babbling about all the things she had seen on her first voyage outside Sindria. Apparently, she was also excited about going to see her 'granpapa'. When Aladdin looked inquisitively at her mother, Yamraiha told him that she and Sharrkan were planning to travel to Magnostadt and visit the deceased chancellor's grave. "I think he would have loved to meet his granddaughter."

Kougyoku was fussing over Hakuei's tummy as they sat down on a table in the banquet hall. Again, the hall was richly decorated with brightly colored flowers of all shapes and sizes. Drapes hang over the side entrances that led into the gardens. There were three rows of long tables, with flower centerpieces and laden with heaping plates of freshly cooked treats. The main courses would arrive once the banquet starts. The head table was at the front, for the soon-to-be-wedded couple and visiting royalty to preside over all their constituents and retinues.

"By the way, Kougyoku-sama, I haven't seen Mor-chan yet," Yamraiha asked once she had situated herself at a cushion seat at the table.

"She insisted on finishing her work before the wedding holiday starts. She might run a little late but I'm sure she'll be here soon," Kougyoku answered, a bit worried for her Fanalis friend again.

"Mor-san sure is a hard-worker," Aladdin piped as he shoved treats into his mouth and the little girl sitting on his lap a cupcake he swiped from the table.

Kougyoku suddenly remembered something she was itching to tell Hakuei before she arrived, "Nee-sama, I have some news for you that I'm sure you'd love," she clasped the queen's hands in hers, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Hakuei tilted her head slightly, a questioning look on her face, "What is it, Kougyoku-chan?"

"Hakuryuu and Judar-chan are coming to the wedding!"


	4. 1st day: Remano

"Marga! Titus! We're leaving in a few minutes!"

Sphintus called as he walked through the corridors that led to the garden. He had just received word from General Muu Alexius that the Transfer Magic Circle to Balbadd was about to be activated and they are just waiting in the courtyard for the Magi and his ward. He walked out into the garden and continued calling the two. "Hey! I know you're here! I demand that you show yourselves right this instant-eh?!"

A giant white furry cat pounced at him, effectively knocking him to his feet. The oversized cat, which was the size of a standard hippo, kept the 23-year-old healer pinned by its huge paws as it licked his face, "Get off me, monster cat!" he tried pushing but the cat kept licking him as it wagged its tail. Kukulcan expertly slithered away from the onslaught.

Laughter erupted from a nearby bush as Marga and Titus emerged. "You looked like a shocked porcupine, Sphin-nii!" Marga choked out in between gales of laughter. Titus couldn't get in a word as he clutched his stomach, trying to stop laughing at his friend.

"Not funny, you two," Sphintus grumbled as he finally rolled out from the cat's grasp. He dusted his clothes, and he had just bought this set just for the wedding, and now it's almost ruined! "You owe me a new set of clothes, and don't cheap out on me like last time!" he demanded. It was the third set their infernal pet had ruined for him this month alone.

"Alright! Alright! We're sorry!" Titus stood up straight and wiped a few tears. Marga was patting their pet for a 'job well done!'. "What were you saying earlier?"

"Oh!" Sphintus exclaimed, "I was told we should head out to the courtyard now."

Titus and Marga exchanged looks of excitement. They were both thrilled at the prospect of seeing their friend Aladdin again after some time. Last time they saw Aladdin was about a year ago. "Come on, Marga," Titus held out his hand to the 13-year-old girl who happily intertwined their fingers as they walked out of the garden, their beastly pet trailing after them obediently. Sphintus raised an eyebrow at the two's antics, making a mental note to have his mother talk to Marga soon. The girl was hitting puberty and she was still sleeping beside Titus. People were starting to talk.

"Wait! You two are forgetting me, again!" and he ran to catch up with the Magi.

Indeed, when the three arrived at the courtyard of the temple, General Muu Alexius and two other members of the Fanalis Corps were waiting for them, as well as Shambal Ramal, Toto and Olba and the Yambala gladiators from the Coliseum. They all deferred to the Magi as he apologized for making them wait.

"Is this all of us?" Titus asked as they all stepped inside the Transfer Magic Circle that would take them within seconds into the courtyard of the Royal Palace of Balbadd. Everyone nodded in affirmation and Titus raised his hand, activating the magic circle, "Then, let's go to Balbadd!"

And they watched as the scenery changed. From the front of the Sacerdos Maxima's Temple in Reim they were suddenly in the courtyard of a foreign palace. And in front of them was the bloodied body of who they easily identified as King Alibaba Saluja, the 24th king of Balbadd.

* * *

Sphintus Carmen had seen his fair shares of trouble in his life, half of them came when he started being the official physician for Titus and Marga in the Reim Empire. His family, employed as healers in the Sacerdos Maxima's Temple did not only use magic to heal but were compelled to research herbs and chemicals for use in medicine, as per the previous Magi's rule of minimal use of magic. Now, not only was his family specializing in healing magic, but also in pharmacology.

He had survived a vicious war six years prior and he was convinced he had already gone through his lifetime's worth of horrors. So never in his wildest dreams did he think he would have to witness the assassination of a king, especially one he was familiar with. He stared in horror at the corpse, willing himself to move because 'for fuck's sake, he could still be breathing', but the shock was too much and his body wouldn't obey him. He pitied Marga for having to see such a sight and he cursed whoever did it. Why did they have to do it in such a joyous occasion?

He was pushed aside by Muu Alexius as the Fanalis Corps general approached the body, his two companions, Myron Alexius and Lo'lo' following closely behind him. The three were emitting a solemn aura he couldn't explain.

Muu knelt beside the corpse of the king and said, "Yo, Alibaba-kun! Thanks for the invite! Congratulations on your wedding!" his smile was almost blinding. "I can't believe you're getting married before me!"

"Tsk. You better have excellent food if you had us travel this far for you," Myron gave the body a kick.

"Heard you finally snagged some chick. Good for you," Lo'lo' said as he stood above the body.

Sphintus blinked as the three nonchalantly stepped over the body and walked into the palace, Muu thanking Alibaba for the 'warm welcome' over his shoulder. "What the _fuck_ just happened?" he turned around to look incredulously at Titus, who just narrowed his eyes at the healer, "Language, Sphintus. I don't want Marga picking up such foul words,"

"That's your problem?!" Sphintus almost screamed at his friend, "The king's dead right in front of us, Muu ignores him, and your problem is that I'm using bad words?!" he put his hands on the Magi's shoulders in exasperation.

A laugh erupted from behind them as the 72-year-old Shambal Ramal walked past Sphintus and approached the king, "My, what a lively reception you've got here, Alibaba!"

"What lively? He looks very dead to me!" Sphintus quipped from behind them. He was ignored as the Magoi manipulation master stood over his former disciple. Sphintus wondered if he's the crazy one and the only one seeing the dead body. Was he dreaming and in actuality, the king was standing there greeting everyone cordially and there were lots of fanfare? But no, Sphintus pinched his cheek, he's not wrong. The king is really lying there in his own blood.

"Congratulations, Alibaba! You finally faced reality and asked for Princess Kougyokuu's hand in marriage! Toto and Olba are so proud of you!" Toto gave her king a slight bow.

"No, you're the ones who have to face reality." Again, no one seemed to hear Sphintus.

"I'm so glad this is finally happening for you, Alibaba-san! I could see you're very excited about this!" Olba said beside Toto.

"What the hell are you people seeing? Are you blind?"

"Hahaha! Well, I guess we should get a move on. Alibaba is a busy man," Shambal motioned for his retinue to follow him inside as Toto and Olba led the way.

"Busy with what? Being dead?!"

Sphintus was left staring at his travel companions as they disappeared inside the palace. It took a few seconds before he completely lost his cool and tore his hair out in exasperation, "What the FUCK just happened?!" Sphintus screamed in frustration. He can't believe it. Here he was, panicking and his companions just brushed the incident off like it was nothing. Was he missing something? Was this a normal occurrence for these people? Is this a custom in Balbadd and he's the only one not getting it? Even Titus and Marga were ignoring the situation, off again in their world with just the two of them. Titus was even currently helping Marga climb onto the back of the huge cat.

"Just calm down, Sphintus," Titus said after hitting his friend on the side of the head with his staff to remind him to use proper language. "King Alibaba is fine. Muu and the others are just messing with you," Titus smiled. He then peered over Sphintus' shoulder innocently at the body lying on the ground, "But I guess he could use some medical treatment right about now. It's not really life-threatening, but his injuries are serious,"

Sphintus sulked the whole time as he healed the king with his magic, promising to take his vengeance upon the Fanalis Corps and the Yambala gladiators before the trip was over. Marga and Titus were making plans to tour the city the next day after breakfast.

"There. But he needs some rest so-hey!" he looked up to see Marga and Titus already riding her pet into the palace, "Don't leave me, you dummies!" he yelled as he chased after them, the unconscious king already forgotten where he laid.


	5. 1st day: Lost in Balbadd

Jafar grumbled under his breath as another pint of beer made its way into his reluctant hands. He gave the little girl an appreciative smile before taking a sip to show her he meant it. She skipped away happily back to her mother who had been rationing liquor to anyone who had enough room in their hands to hold a glass—and even when they don't. In his quest to keep his eyes on his king and their energetic little prince, he had been dragged from corner to corner, sharing tables with strangers and apologizing for messes. And that explosion earlier! He probably issued at least half a dozen reimbursement slips in the last two hours they had been running around. He'd certainly cut those costs from Sinbad's monthly booze allowance. That always did make the king and Sharrkan behave for the next month or so.

For the third time that evening, he checked the attendance of his companions. Rambunctious yelling from the tables on his right—Sharrkan, Hinahoho, and Drakon, check! Girls squealing and giggling on his left, he'd definitely have to report him later to the queen—Sin, check! Spartos trying to get away from girls by explaining he already has a fiancé who has a habit of keeping dangerous beasts as pets, check! So only Masrur and little Badr was left. And…they are not in his field of vision.

Jafar did a sweep survey of his surroundings. The Fanalis ex-gladiator was not in the immediate vicinity and it wasn't like he had a habit of just wandering off on his own, especially in crowded places. And Badr! The queen, heavily pregnant as she is, would definitely whoop all their asses into next week if she learns that they had misplaced her beloved son! Jafar gulped down his beer in one stroke if only to quench his suddenly dry throat. Masrur better be with their little boss or else this might be the end of King Sinbad and six of his generals.

"Sin!" Jafar called as he approached the drunk king. Sinbad waved him over, laughing, "Sin! Badr is gone!" he stopped in front of the king.

"He's just munching on cream puffs," he pointed to a table behind him, "I checked," he stated, looking proud of himself. Jafar peered behind the king and narrowed his eyes.

"Exactly when did you check on him?"

"About…oh."

"Exactly,"

The king's goofy smile vanished as he stood up from his seat, serious and authoritative, "Sharrkan, Hinahoho, Drakon, Spartos, Jafar, Masrur!" Sinbad called and drunk, busy or not, his generals immediately assembled in front of their king, hands intertwined in front of them in salute.

"Wait, Sin. Masrur is also missing," Jafar informed him.

Sinbad nodded. "Alright, men." He began, "I know we have been through the toughest of times together. I may have put you all in danger knowingly in the past, but you have all stood by me, and I commend you for your unwavering loyalty!" the generals all gave him sincere and determined gazes. Sinbad smiled proudly and went on, "It pains my heart to inform you that I may have to rely on your strength again, my faithful vassals."

Sinbad addressed his generals with reverence, "Gentlemen, this is a matter of dire consequence! Not only are our lives on the line, but also our balls. _Definitely our balls_."

"Eh?" Jafar felt like the world had gone completely bonkers, his face losing color as he looked to his right where the other generals were lined up after him. "Balls?"

"I can't lose my balls! Dunya is turning out to be a magician! I'm demanding to have another one!" Sharrkan protested, trying to pull out his sword in defiance but his hands fumbled for the hilt.

"You knew I was looking for a new wife, Sinbad! You knew that!" Hinahoho pointed accusingly at his king.

"I promised my beautiful wife we'd have a child somehow, so no can do, man," Drakon smiled sheepishly.

"Please leave my future children out of this," Spartos blushed demurely, averting his gaze.

Jafar watched from a safe distance as Sinbad engulfed the other generals in a group hug, crying and reassuring them that they'd be alright. And there went a bunch of grown men, two of them giants, sobbing their hearts out and proclaiming their love for each other. He can't believe Spartos could cry like a girl when he's drunk.

"Stay strong, men. We'd be alright," Sinbad reassured them, "Shhh…I won't let the queen seize our balls,"

"Are those your friends?" an old man asked as he went to look at what the commotion was about.

Jafar looked at his friends with a dead expression, "No, I don't know these people," he stated flatly before beating it out of the gathering crowd, feeling like crying himself. The ex-assassin scolded himself as he jumped from roof to roof, looking for the prince. _Just what the fucking hell did he expect from a bunch of piss drunk idiots?! _He just hoped Sinbad and the others would stay put and he could find Badr before night falls.

* * *

Little Badr is a brave little soldier. His beautiful mother had said so. And he'd be even more so, she told him, when his little brother or sister comes out. He should be smarter, stronger and taller. And he certainly shouldn't cry. Nope. Badr would not cry.

Even when he's definitely lost.

The little boy glanced around him as he looked for a familiar face in the crowd. He had been running around with his father all afternoon, and he was having so much fun! Then his father set him down on a table with cream puffs, his favorite, and went drinking with his uncles. He would have stayed put if the old ladies had stopped pinching his cheeks and cooing over him. He was not a baby! He is a big brother now! He stuffed his mouth and pockets with the treats and left in a huff, deciding to find another table nearby with his other favorites, gelatin and chocolate. He found them after searching for a bit but when he tried to go back to his father, he can't remember which way he had taken.

The four-year-old boy tried not to look too scared, because he wasn't really, he swears as he pops another piece of chocolate into his mouth. Surely he'd find his way back to his father and uncle before they even notice he was missing. It'd be his secret little adventure…which he'd probably blurt out to his mother in a fit of excitement when he sees her…which would end with his father in tears again. Well, Badr couldn't help it. His mother had a way of looking at him and his father that made them dish out secrets.

He continued walking until he found himself looking into the sea again. Uh oh…he was back at the port. The ship that he had ridden in was docked just a few meters from where the little boy stood, munching on a cream puff he fished out of his pocket. Well, he better, WHOA!

Badr gasped as a big ship, a really big one, prepared to dock on the space beside his father's ship. Wow! Their ship almost looked like a baby ship compared to the new one.

Now, Badr is a curious little boy. He always had a penchant for sticking his hands into mysterious holes in the ground and picking up weird things and putting them in his mouth. His father would always laugh at him before he was kicked in the side by his mother. But now his interest was in the people in the boat. The soldiers lined up on the dock seemed so serious, and Badr was told to respect such proceedings since he was a little prince and important people often show up in Sindria in a similar manner. So in a bid not to disturb them and see what's going on up close, he climbed a stack of crates that led to the roof of the houses lined up near the dock.

Badr grinned toothily as he hid himself expertly on the roof. He was good at climbing roofs. Dunya almost always never finds him when they play hide-and-seek, unless she starts crying when she thinks he abandoned her. His uncle Sharrkan, Dunya's daddy, would then find him and throw him to a more easily findable place and coach Dunya on where to go. Those cheaters.

He peeked through a crack on the roof as the passengers of the huge vessel alighted. Their clothes were familiar, he thought. And then it hit him. They are familiar!

He stood up abruptly, spread his arms and yelled out excitedly, "OJI-SAAAAANNNNNNNN!"

* * *

Ren Kouen, the fourth emperor of the Kou Empire, was walking in all his dignified glory. The 36-year-old bachelor was followed by a small congregation consisting of his brother, Ren Koumei, and the emperor's four household vessel holders. He swept his gaze over the city of Balbadd, a sprawling city once under his rule. There were no longer any traces of the infrastructure changes he had once imposed upon Balbadd to make it more uniform with the rest of his empire. But it didn't look too bad, he thought, it just looked more weak and homely now.

Ever since the dawn of the New Age, there had been no major conflicts. Even he had stopped acquiring more lands for his empire, though he 'persuades' people every now and then to yield their territory to the Kou empire. He actually missed the thrill of subjugation, of sitting for hours thinking through military strategies and the adrenaline rush of battle. Now he rarely uses his Djinn anymore. The world was so boring without conflicts!

And so, the highlight of his normal boring day came when a childish scream erupted from somewhere to his left. He turned to the source only for a small figure to come speeding towards him faster than he could react, hitting him square in the face. He had heard Koumei and his household vessel users gasp in surprise but then they had calmed down again.

"Oji-san! I caught you!" Badr crooned from atop Kouen's head. His little legs were wrapped around the emperor's neck, and the child was cradling his head like it was some common ball.

"Why, my king and brother, it seems little Badr has come to meet you," Koumei said behind him, trying to hide his laughter using his fan due his nephew and his brother's position. Badr was sticking to his brother's face like an obnoxious bulky mask. It's already bad enough that his nephew was an exact miniature copy of his father.

Kouen sighed. The child better not joy-pee on him like last time. It's _so_ hard being the favorite uncle.


	6. 1st day: The Banquet

"En-nii-sama, Mei-nii-sama, I hope you had a pleasant trip," Kougyoku greeted her brother, Ren Kouen, bowing with her hands clasped in front of her. The emperor had arrived with his contingent in a flying carpet which landed directly on the garden outside the banquet hall. The princess had rushed out to meet her special guests, ushering them into the hall and asking the servants to prepare their rooms in the palace. "Thank you for taking the time to attend my wedding. I'm really happy you're here,"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world, little sister," Kouen smiled kindly at the princess. Aside from the fact that the emperor did care for the happiness of his sister, it was also a bonus to see all his good friends who will be attending as well. Also, it wouldn't hurt to bully the famous Merchant King, Alibaba, before the wedding. Making the blonde cry had always been a hoot and a half.

Koumei patted his little sister on the head, "Congratulations on your marriage, little sister. I hope he's everything you'd ever wish for,"

Kougyoku beamed gleefully at her brothers. After the war, the Ren family had become closer than ever. It must have been because of the pressure of the presence of the previous empress that they had grown apart from each other. Now they shared bonds as befitting of real siblings. "Don't worry, nii-sama, he's already more than I could dream of,"

"Emperor Kouen, I see you're still sporting that horrid goatee,"

Kouen glanced over to the smiling pregnant queen, "Ah, Queen Hakuei, you wound my fragile heart. How's the pregnancy going?" the emperor pretended to look hurt before he bent down to kiss the offered hand of his sister.

Hakuei laughed as she took the emperor's hand and placed it on her belly, "Find out for yourself. The baby started kicking when you came near," and indeed, the emperor could feel the little one pushing against his palm.

The emperor smiled, though a corner of his mouth twitched, trying to hide his horror at the thought of another infant peeing in excitement at the mere sight of him. Little Badr had burned him more than once. Speaking of the child…

"I think you'd like to see what I picked up from the docks," and as if on cue, the little boy popped out from behind his shoulder, grinning toothily at his mother who had been more than a little surprised at the sight of him.

"Mommy!" Badr proceeded to make himself comfortable by sitting on the emperor's shoulders, Kouen holding on to his feet to keep the boy from falling over. The little boy had talked him into surprising his mother, latching onto his back as they had landed on the garden. It was amazing he had kept quiet the whole time.

"What are you doing here, Badr?" the queen gasped, wondering how the little boy had gotten into the emperor's hands, "Where is your father?"

"I lost him," the boy pouted, but then he instantly recovered and stated, "But look, I found En-ji!" The boy was so proud of accomplishment, he was radiating sparkles.

Hakuei sighed, moving to sit back down. "Well, I'm glad nothing happened to you," then her features darkened as an ominous aura emanated from her, "I will have a nice talk with your father about this," the queen said, tone laced with veiled irritation.

Kouen and Koumei watched her nervously. Hakuei had said her last statement with a foreboding smile. A normal angry Hakuei was a force to reckon with, but a _pregnant_ angry Hakuei…even Kouen doubted if he stood a chance. And for the king to misplace their son when his wife was especially hormonal and overprotective…the brothers shuddered at the horrors that would befall the High King of the Seven Seas.

The queen turned to Sindria's magician general, and said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Please call my dear husband and his generals to the palace now." Yamraiha gave her an affirming nod. "Oh, and tell them that if I don't see them all here in 20 minutes, I'd make them swim all the way back to Sindria-," and she added with a sadistic smile, "While pulling the ship,"

* * *

Titus and Marga laughed in their seats as Badr stood in front of their pet cat, Maron, eyes wide in wonder as the cat yawned, and then nuzzled the little boy, earning a loud giggle from the boy as he hugged the cat's nose which was just as big as his head. The huge cat had been a gift from Sindria, courtesy of Pisti, for Marga's birthday two years before. It had just been weaned from its mother, and looked every bit like a normal kitten. And then it _grew_…Sphintus had blamed Titus and Marga for spoiling the cat too much and for his continuous nightmares about the two of them just keeping him around as a reserve in case they run out of sacrifices for their cat's next meal.

"Up you go," Titus held the boy up and placed him on top of the cat then the Magi helped Marga into their pets back again in order to hold Badr. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see an enormous storm brewing over the Sindrian congregation. "Let's go for a walk in the gardens, shall we?" he said, patting the cat. Maron walked forward, much to Badr's glee.

"Wait, Titus. Dunya wants to ride too," Aladdin stood up from his seat with Dunya in his arms, handing her over to Marga waiting arms, who held the little girl with one hand and Badr the other, "Are you alright, Marga?"

Marga nodded happily, "Yes, I'm fine." Just then, she had to get Badr to stop bouncing in anticipation as he pleaded to get going already.

"Alright. But tell me if you're having trouble holding them," Titus smiled at her reassuringly as they walked out into the balmy night air.

Aladdin quietly observed his two friends before bowing out of the little excursion silently, sneaking back to his seat. The night was young and there were lots of fresh hot food being laid out on the tables. The banquet was just starting, but his best friend, the groom was still nowhere to be found. Wondering where his friend might be, Aladdin grabbed a freshly baked biscuit and munched on it as he crossed the room, only to be lifted into the air by Kin Gaku, En's household vessel who had a pig nose. "Eh?" he blinked as he was carried back into the middle of the room.

"Care for some company, Magi?" the emperor smirked as Aladdin was dropped down on the seat across the table from him, sitting properly, albeit looking nervous, all thoughts of looking for his best friend gone from his mind.

* * *

Over by the Sindrian delegation, the night had just started.

"You were being careless with our son again!" the queen said, glaring daggers at her beloved husband.

Sinbad laughed sheepishly, hands coming up in surrender, "Come on, honey, he made it back alright. Can't we just forget about this? I promise I won't take my eyes off him again…ever." Their son was really strong, though he had to admit the boy knew squat about protecting himself.

The queen gave him a withering look, "No, you always say that and then it's the same story again. And what was that explosion earlier?"

"There were some fire dancers and Badr knocked over some wine kegs when he was climbing onto the roof…" the queen drew a sharp intake of breath but her husband just went on, "But the point is, aren't we all here already, safe and sound? Isn't that what's important?" Sinbad quirked his eyebrows, trying to look and sound convincing but failing miserably, judging from his wife's deteriorating mood.

Hakuei huffed indignantly, "You never learn," she said, giving up on lecturing her husband, so she just called over her shoulders, "Generals!"

One by one, the six generals who had accompanied the king that afternoon stood up in attention and saluted her, "Yes, Queen Hakuei!" they all said in unison.

Pisti and Yamraiha tried to stop themselves from laughing out loud in their seats from how stiff the men looked as they stood before the queen. Ever since the prince could walk, this had been a normal occurrence with the lot of them. While the two of them always accompanied the queen, the other generals and Sinbad always watched over the little boy and almost, always gets into trouble. It seems the seven of them combined were still having a hard time chasing after Sinbad's progeny. They actually feared that it might kill the men when the next one was added into the mix.

"Tie him up to that pillar over there," Hakuei pointed to a dark corner of the hall, and then she walked back to her seat, "And don't give him _anything_ for tonight." She added as she was helped back to her seat by Seisyun Ri. She ignored the king who followed her to her seat and tried to apologize over and over again.

"Wait, Queen Hakuei!" Jafar stepped forward and bowed his head again, "As vassals, we'd like to ask for your forgiveness on behalf of our king. His actions also reflect our inability to keep watch on our prince and as such, we're liable to accept the same punishment as our lord," the other generals seconded his motion.

"Guys…you…I know I could count on you!" Sinbad was touched by his generals vouching for him, walking back to them with tears in his eyes and his arms spread wide. He was almost certain that Hakuei never punished subordinates though that means he always get the brunt of her fury when he does something unpleasant. But this time might be an exception since it was rare that his generals stuck with him and didn't immediately abandon ship whenever they were coming up against the Sindrian queen. She would most likely end up sparing all of them.

"Fine then, if you really want to get him out of this, you're all banned from alcohol for the entire week." The queen said uncompromisingly as she nursed a cup of tea handed to her by a giggling Pisti.

Silence hung over their side of the hall like sudden death, Sinbad's hopeful smile slowly fading as his generals didn't respond. "Guys?" It seems that the queen was especially unforgiving this time.

"…you said that pillar over there, right?" Jafar asked. Hakuei nodded.

"Eh?" Sinbad blinked as Drakon and HInahoho grabbed his arms.

"Friends?" Sharrkan was unraveling a rope he got seemingly out of nowhere, an unapologetic look in his eyes.

"Comrades?" Masrur was looking at him with a more deadpanned expression than usual. It seems the ex-gladiator was a bit miffed that they forgot to wake him up when he had doze off in one of the tables they had come across. He barely made it in time to the queen's 20-minute window time.

The queen smiled triumphantly as the king was carried away, struggling against his captors.

"You traitors! I'll never forget this!" the king cried as he was dragged to the corner of the hall. "You bastards!"

* * *

Aladdin made his way out of the hall near midnight. Kouen had finally decided to retire to his chambers and had let him go. The young Magi was exhausted. Dealing with the emperor had always made him nervous. The man always had questions and wouldn't stop until the Magi had answered all of them, even managing to pry some secrets out of him. He was pretty sure he had divulged enough state secrets of Magnostadt to earn himself a lifetime of incarceration. Aladdin cried in defeat. He just hopes Kouen would never tell anyone about those-things-that-should-never-be-mentioned.

He passed by the dark corner of the hall where some ropes were on the ground next to the pillar. The sight made him crack a smile. No matter how strict Queen Hakuei was with her husband, she really loved him a lot. Barely an hour had passed after he was tied to the pillar and left alone before the queen had casually strolled over to her sulking husband. When Aladdin glanced over their way again, the queen was sitting in the king's lap, feeding him grapes, apparently forgiven. It seems the generals had tied him sitting down on purpose, knowing the queen would cave sooner than later. Aladdin grinned sheepishly. No wonder the king never learns. The two had stayed contentedly in their dark little corner all throughout the banquet, until Badr, who had been entertained by Titus and Marga all night, had come yawning, asking to be put to bed. And thus, the king was freed.

It took another hour after that for Kouen to get tired of him, though it seems the emperor had reserved some more questions, judging from the way he ended the night- by inviting him to his chambers. Aladdin politely refused, much to the emperor's dismay.

He walked by the Yambala gladiators and their master in the corridor, who were returning to their rooms and bid them a good night. Aladdin rubbed his tired muscles as he came into the courtyard, where much to his chagrin, no one had bothered to pick Alibaba from.

"Ah, how lucky. I was just about to come looking for you,"

Aladdin's gaze snapped towards the person stepping out of the shadows, walking towards him, the Magi's body tensing as the figure came closer. "Kouha?" he called, his voice almost coming out in a whisper. He shivered as the prince stopped in front of him, running a hand down his cheek in a light caress. Aladdin looked up at the prince's face, and his breath hitched as Kouha suddenly closed his mouth over his. He winced when the prince bit his lower lip before pulling away, smirking at him and caressing his cheek again. "Since when did you arrive?" the Magi asked, not bothering to get the the prince out of his personal space, it would be useless anyway. The prince was now draped over him, an arm hanging over his shoulder and the other curled around his back.

"Just now. Gyoku had my servants taken to our rooms. She told me to take Baba-kun inside but I don't really feel like it," Kouha tutted, slowly tightening his arms around the Magi.

Aladdin breathed deeply, not sure how he felt about his reaction to the prince's advances. He found himself pressing towards the other man, the warm body a sharp contrast to the cold night air, "I'd take him to his bedroom, then. It would be bad if he gets a cold,"

"Leave him. Gyoku will come back here to check if I really did take him, anyway." Kouha sneered, pulling away from Aladdin.

The Magi hated that he almost missed his warmth. And that Kouha seemed to have noticed, judging by the self-satisfied look in his eyes. The prince took his hand and held it to his own cheek, kissing the Magi's palm as he did so. The prince chuckled as the Magi's cheeks flushed, his other hand crumpling his black robes. He smirked; delighted by the effect he had on the blue-haired Magi, "Stay with me tonight."

Aladdin was captivated by the other man's visage half-shadowed by the moonlight and the only answer he could give was a breathless, "Yes,"

* * *

When the footsteps had completely dwindled, Alibaba sat up, rubbing his aching forehead. His body ached from lying on the hard concrete for too long. And he can't believe even his own soldiers and servants had been so heartless as to leave him there all night. They must have grown accustomed to him lying unconscious on the ground, seeing as Kougyoku often drowned him and when he had been with Morgiana, well, he can't do anything about her, the girl was a freaking Fanalis. He had a nagging feeling he had been a masochist all along, judging from his choice of women.

"Kougyoku," he called into a seemingly empty courtyard, but the sound of rustling fabric proved otherwise. Out stepped his fiancé from the shadows of a corridor adjacent to the main one where Kouha and Aladdin had disappeared into. "You're mean. You let me miss the banquet," he complained, though he reached for her to pull her into his lap.

Kougyoku obliged him, and after settling in a comfortable position, pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her fiancé's face. "I figured you might want the night off before my family bullies you until the wedding," she explained herself dutifully, "See? Kouha almost left you outside for the night. You should be thankful I had the mind to check,"

Alibaba grumbled under his breath, "That cheeky bastard…"

The princess smiled as she clapped her hands together, "Though I'm really glad I finally know what's going on with Aladdin and Kouha. They're lovers, right?" she blinked at him expectantly. It was one of the theories she had actually proposed when he and Morgiana were wondering about it. When he had asked when she had gotten that idea, the princess had said she had observed such behavior from another couple. Alibaba had been surprised at who they are; one of them did have a tendency to chase after another man.

Nevertheless, Alibaba wished that Kougyoku was right about the third prince and his Magi, though. But Aladdin's uneasy demeanor around the other man left him wondering, "Lovers, huh?"

* * *

**I rushed a bit. I want to throw in Hakuryu, Judal and Morgiana to the wedding already! hehe**


End file.
